wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Auretian Brotherhood
The Auretian Brotherhood is a unique Storm Trooper Regiment in that is the personal force of Inquisitor Xander Jarak and in extension, the Novus Conclave that he leads. They are a mystery as their is little information on the regiment and where their members come from. They are however, well known for their unflinching courage, grim-view persona, well trained prowess, powerful armour and weaponry that exceeds that of most Scion Formations. History Homeworlds Regimental Organization Regimental Appearance Regemental Colours Regemental Badge Notable Campaigns Wargear *'Auretian Stigma Carparace Armour': This variant of the Tempestus Scions Carparace Armour, the Aurtian Stigma Armour grants better protection, this armour enhances the wear physical capabilities such as speed and strength, though not on the same level as the Adeptus Astartes. The armour can also be equipped with Grave-Chutes, allowing the Storm Troopers to have more mobility and maneuver far better than most other soldiers. *'Omnishield Helm': When walking into hostile environments, the Omnishield Helm is used by Imperial Tempestus Scions. This special helmet will allow the Tempestus regiments to have protection from industrial pollution to fully ignited atmospheres thanks to its respmasks. When sealed, they allow Tempestus Scions to operate even in airless vacuums for limited periods of time. The multi-spectral occulum that is attached via suction to the wearer's eye sockets allow them to see in low light and occluded conditions with relative ease. *'Slate Monitron (Dextera Configuration)': With the dataslate that is worn upon the armoured forearm gauntlet allows the Tempestus Scion instant access to his Tempestor Prime's latest command runes and war psalms. Furthermore, the dataslate also monitors vital signs, showing the pulse rate and health matrix of the wearer at all times so that his officer can instantly assess his condition. *'Micro-Beads': A micro-bead or comm-bead is basically a short-range radio wave communication device worn in their ear. It is good for communications out to about one kilometre (though that also depends on weather conditions and the intervening terrain). The Micro-Beads fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Respirator': The Respirator is basically a simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face. These offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by Storm Troopers in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. *'Monoscope': While the Monoscope cane be used to project a beam of light, it is primarily intended as a visual uploader. Tempestus Scion can pan left and right as they go about the prosecution of war, each Monoscope can be tapped into by any Tempestor or Tempestor Prime who wishes to see what his subordinate is witnessing. *'Clarion Vox Array': More advanced than the normal Vox Array, the Clarion Vox Array of the Tempestus Scions is an achievement of audio-military hardware. It can override the designated airwaves with the crystal clear and perfectly enunciated commands of the Tempestors leading each detachment. *'Medi-kit': Known as the Martyr's Gift medi-kit, it is a cut above anything issued to the Astra Militarum. The med-kit is loaded with combat-stimms, auto-cauterising thermic gel and single-use disposable bionics. It is intended to ensure that wounded Scions get back into the fight with the minimum of fuss. And in the event death is certain, the Martyr's Gift even features a belt of subcutaneous frag charges that can be used to booby-trap a terminally wounded Scion's body. This allows the Tempestus Scions strike back against the enemy that slew them, making them deadly even in death. Weapons Ranged Weapons *'Hot Shot Lasguns': *'Hellpistols': *'Shotguns': *'Hot Shot Valley Guns': *'Missile Launchers': *'Grenade Launchers': *'Bolt Pistols': *'Plasma Pistols': *'Meltaguns': *'Flamers': *'Plasma Guns': *'Long-Las': *'Needlers': *'Hellcarbines': *'Hellguns': Melee Weapons *'Combat Knife': *'Chainswords': *'Power Swords': *'Power Axes': *'Power Fists': Others *'Frag Grenades': *'Krak Grenades': Vehicles *'Taurox Prime Armored Personal Carriers': *'Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carriers': *'Scout Sentinel Walkers': *'Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicle': *'Vendetta Heavy Gunships': Combat Tactics As a Militarum Tempestus Regiment, the Auretian Brotherhood is an elite cadre of soldiers used by Xander and the Novus Conclave. They excel in special operations, specifically using heavy infantry tactics, making up their limited numbers and vehicles with heavy firepower like plasma guns, missile launchers and flamers. In most cases, they will use shock tactics to confuse and disorient the enemy while they rush in and elimiate their targets, usually deploying from Valkyries for deep insertion when infiltrating behind enemy lines and perform either reconnaissance or assassination. What little armour vehicles they have is light and meant for high maneuverability rather than firepower and durability. When needing such support, it will normally come in the form of brief and potent aerial attacks from Vendetta Gunships. Otherwise the Brotherhood will make use of Taurox Primes, Sentinel Walkers or Tauros Assault Vehicles. There will even be times that the Brotherhood will employ armed Servo-Skulls or even Gun and Combat Servitors to provide assistance in firefights. Notable Units Notable Personnel *'Tempestor Prime Coberos Tylux': The primary Commander of the Auretian Brotherhoods, Tempestor Prime Coberos Tylux is a stern yet adaptable man who can alter his combat style and strategies against the many foes of the Imperium. Loyal to Xander, Tylux has killed many rebels, xenos, heretics and traitors. In battle he wields a Power Sword and Bolt Pistol. *'Tempestor Lyfen Berasi': Relations Allies Enemies Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Primarch11